Ben's Team/UAF
Ben's team is the team Ben forms after his grandfather, Max Tennyson disappears. Without his grandfather's guidance, he assembles a team under his grandfather's last orders to him. This team assists Ben in his duties to defend Bellwood from hostile alien activity in extension the Earth and other places. The team eventually disbanded when Gwen had gone to college and Kevin went to live in the same town as her. Currently, Ben and Rook are all that make up his team. Members *Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwendolyn Tennyson (formerly) *Kevin Ethan Levin (formerly) Supporting Members * *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Cooper Daniels *Azmuth *Paradox *Reinrassic III *Jimmy Jones *Eunice (The Unitrix) *Elena Validus (Formerly) *Plumbers * Allies *Magister Pyke (Deep) *Ken Tennyson (Max Out) *Bivalvan (Fame and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Galapagus (Escape From Aggregor and Absolute Power: Part 2) *P'andor (Too Hot To Handle and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Andreas (Andreas’ Fault and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Ra'ad (Fused and Absolute Power: Part 2) *Carl Tennyson (Grounded) *Sandra Tennyson (in Grounded) *Verdona Tennyson (What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Vilgax Attacks and Girl Trouble) *Frank Tennyson (What Are Little Girls Made Of?) *Lili Tennyson (What are Little Girls Made Of? and Girl Trouble)'' *Tyler (Inside Man) *Tetrax Shard (The Secret of Chromastone) *Chromastone/Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia (''The Secret of Chromastone) *Tiffin (The Con of Rath) *Mrs. Levin (Vendetta) *Charmcaster (Where the Magic Happens) *Rhomboid Vreedle (The Enemy of My Enemy) *Octagon Vreedle (The Enemy of My Enemy) *Magister Korwak (The Enemy of My Enemy) *Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000 Returns) *Tack (''Basic Training'') *Little Fish (Deep) *Young Ben (The Forge of Creation) *Colonel Rozum (Prisoner Number 775 is Missing and Fame) *Ignatius (Enemy of My Frenemy) *Rex Salazar (Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United and Hero Times Two) *Bobo Haha (Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United and Hero Times Two) Deceased Members/Allies *Magister Labrid (Ben 10 Returns: Part 1; died protecting Kevin Levin in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2.) *Magister Prior Gilhil (Darkstar Rising; killed by Aggregor in a flashback during Escape From Aggregor.) *The Sentinel (Perplexahedron; killed by Aggregor and died in Ben's arms.) *Victor Validus (Ben 10: Alien Swarm; revealed to be dead in Revenge of the Swarm.) *Pierce Wheels (Killed by the Forever Knights in The Purge) *Winston (Killed by Conduit Edwards in The Beginning of the End) *Sir George (Killed by Diagon in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2) Possibly Deceased Members/Allies *The Galactic Enforcers (Defeated by Vilgax) Temporary members and allies *Mike Morningstar/Darkstar (All That Glitters, War of the Worlds and Absolute Power) *Baz-El (Pier Pressure, Vreedle, Vreedle, and Eye of the Beholder) *Vilgax (Ghost Town) *Argit (Simple, Andreas’ Fault, The Enemy of My Enemy and The Purge) *Simian (Birds of a Feather and Simian Says) *J.T. (Reflected Glory and The Gauntlet) *Cash (Reflected Glory) *Oliver Thompson (Reflected Glory) *Sunny (Girl Trouble) *Antonio (Girl Trouble) *The Forever Knights (The Creature From Beyond and indirectly in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1) *Sir Cyrus and his faction (The Creature From Beyond and indirectly in A Knight to Remember) *Sir Driscoll (indirectly in A Knight to Remember) See also *Ben's Team Gallery Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben's Team